


Siegfried fluff

by granblue_fascination



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Some soft hours, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/granblue_fascination/pseuds/granblue_fascination
Summary: This is an ask that was on Tumblr and here is the ask!:
Relationships: Danchou/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy), Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Siegfried fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Can I ask for some Siegfried and MC/Reader fluff?  
> \------  
> We love fluff in this household! Thank you so much for making this request and I hope you enjoy it uwu
> 
> And a bit of inspiration for this imagine is from the lovely @gbfimagine’s ‘Cuddling Siegfried and Lucifer hcs’, (God, that Siegfried scenario has me crying in the club) Go check them out! All of their work is amazing!!

  * You often hear how great Siegfried is, mostly coming from Lancelot. At first, you found it quite odd to admire someone like that but after Percival and Vane added in, you slightly understood more. 



  * Hearing things like how he saves the day, how strong he is, and how he is called the ‘Dragonslayer.’. You had assumed that he was some cold-hearted hero.



  * When he joined your crew, you ended up being so wrong. Yes, he did appear intimidating at first but he was also one of the sweetest men that you have ever got to know. 



  * “Hello, Danchou, call me Siegfried. It seems I'm entrusting this power to you.”, he said as he firmly shook your hand. 



  * He was very blunt when you first got to know him but that was because he wasn’t very good at expressing his emotions, as explained by the Dragon Knights. 



  * But as time went on, he slowly and surely got out of his shell. You got to learn more about him and his past, how he became who he is today and you have learned to really admire him. He became someone you really cared for and he feels the same towards you. 



  * As reserved as Siegfried may be, he can still show his feelings towards you. He will give you lots of cuddles or will hug you from behind when he feels a bit lonely or needy, which isn't very often.



  * And something that he really likes is to hold your hand whenever he is with you, feeling your soft, warm fingers, it’s reassuring to him. That his loved one is with him and is ok, unharmed. 



  * He has started to give you the nickname, ‘Dear’. It is something that you don’t normally like being called but when Siegfried calls you dear, you just want to give him lots of pecks. (His voice is better than ASMR, don’t @ me) He would call you by your name or even Danchou and the way he says it is wonderful. 



  * He is very protective of you, not wanting anyone or anything to hurt you. He does know that you can take care of yourself but he can't help but be cautious, he cares too much for you. 



  * As protective he is for you, he is careful too. He worries that he might hurt you one day and doesn't want that to happen. 



  * Even though it is unlikely that it will happen, he can't help but worry about that. But you show him that you’re not weak and have trained for anything. He feels comforted knowing that you can take care of yourself. 



  * He makes sure that you are happy and healthy, making sure that you aren’t feeling bad about anything. You often tell him that he acts so much like a parent and which it amuses him because he never really sees himself as one. 



  * But perhaps that it is his kindness and gratitude that makes him seem like one, that he accepts everyone for who they are, that is what you absolutely love the most about him. 



  * He makes you feel so special, so warm and happy. You try to be with him as much as you can, his presence is very comforting. As much as you’re tempted to, you try to resist playing with Siegfried’s hair. 



  * That is something that you have really wanted to do ever since you have been with Siegfried but you’re afraid to ask. He took notice that you stared at his hair a lot and asked if you wanted to play with it. 



  * “Danchou. I noticed that you’ve been looking at my hair frequently. Would you like to style it?”, he said in a cheeky way, smirking. Both his way of asking the question and the question itself embarrassed you. 



  * You would hide into his chest whenever you're embarrassed, cuddling him. You love to give lots of cuddles, with his height and build, he is the perfect cuddler, at least in your eyes. 



  * When it is a cold or rainy day, you would sneak into his room to cuddle with him, his arms around you as you lay on his chest under the blanket. 



  * He would caress your hair and chuckled slightly as he sees that you’re slightly dozing off, his deep but whispery voice lulls you into a place of security, a place of warmth and comfort. 




End file.
